


I Want You To Be Happy

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [45]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Shinjiro loved Hamuko, and he wanted her to be happy. And that was exactly why he had to push her away.(Prompt #42: "You can’t have it both ways")
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Arisato Minako
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I Want You To Be Happy

Shinjiro wouldn't deny that he loved Hamuko. He did. He loved her so much it was almost hard to believe, given how it had only been a month since they had started getting close. She was such a ray of sunshine in his life.

And that was exactly why he had to push her away. He knew it would destroy that wonderful smile of hers, and just the thought of that was terrible to him. He knew he didn't have much time left. It would be better to push her sooner rather than later. He knew it wouldn't be easy. She was pretty stubborn, after all. Unfortunately for her, he could be just as stubborn.

He had sent her a text saying he wanted to talk to her in private. He knew she wouldn't just accept it if he had just told her to stop talking to him through text. It would probably just make her much more furious than necessary.

She didn't take too long to show up at his room. He tried not to look directly into her eyes. He knew it would make it harder for him if he did.

"What do you want to talk about so much?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"I'll just get straight to the point." He sighed. "You need to stop talking to me."

Hamuko went silent, eyes widening a bit. It took a moment for her to speak again. "Why…? Did I do something to make you angry?"

"It's for your own good."

"How exactly is this for my own good?" She stomped. "Why are you still insisting on pushing me away!? I thought you were over that!"

"I'm not going to discuss this with you. Leave."

"Are you sure about that?" She grabbed his face, making him look at her. "I'm not leaving until you actually explain this to me."

Looking at her was the last thing he wanted to do. Seeing her face just made him falter. He didn't feel so confident about pushing her away anymore. Why couldn't she just go away? "I just want you to be happy, dammit!"

"And how do you expect me to be happy when you tell me to stop talking to you!? Do you know how much I care about you!?"

He sighed. “You can’t have it both ways.” He took her hands off his face, looking into her eyes voluntarily this time. "Either you're with me, or you're happy. It's for your own good."

She was silent for a moment. "What do you mean…?"

Shinjiro didn't reply. He simply looked away again. Was trying to do this even worth it? May she  _ was  _ more stubborn than him, after all.

"I don't care." She said. "I don't care what reason you might have to think that. But I'm not leaving you. You may want me to be happy, but I  _ am _ happy when I'm with you. And… I want you to be happy as well."

She held both of his hands and he looked at her again. Of course she would think that. He should have seen it coming…

"Shinji, I… I love you. And I'm not gonna leave just because you tell me to. Specially not when you're obviously not happy with this."

Shinjiro froze. So she felt the same way he did. Great. Something like this was exactly what he didn't want. So it was too late… She would be hurt either way…

He hugged her without even thinking. He just wanted to hold her, at least while he could.

"Don't say things like that, idiot." He mumbled.

She hugged him back, and he could almost hear the smile in her voice. "You should be more honest with yourself, Shinji."

He didn't reply this time. He just kept holding her, while trying not to cry. He had embarrassed himself enough in front of her.

Hamuko kissed his cheek. Shinjiro didn't know what to do… He was having too many emotions to react.

Maybe letting her be happy while she could wouldn't be so bad. Maybe letting  _ himself _ be happy wouldn't be such a bad idea either.


End file.
